


I Will Possess Your Heart

by thymelord



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark!Dirk Gently, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: After Todd and Dirk have a particularly explosive argument, Dirk reveals a side to him that Todd has never seen before.(Read the tags lmao)
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I Will Possess Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a wee bit obsessed with writing dark versions of cinnamon roll characters, and hence this was born. Be warned; here be very OOC Dirk.

They’d had arguments before, of course. Hell, the first time they met had ended rather abruptly in Todd throwing Dirk bodily out of his apartment.

But none of them had been quite like this.

“No!” screamed Todd. “I have had enough! Sometimes I think you don’t even see me as a person, just a – a pawn in whatever grand game the Universe is playing. I’m sick of it. I don’t _have_ to help you, and I don’t want to. So that’s it. I’m done.” He turned, only to be spun around by Dirk, his hands digging into his shoulders. The look on Dirk’s face tried to make Todd take an involuntary step back, but was prevented by Dirk’s hold on him. There was no trace of Dirk’s usual demeanour; cheerful, innocent, rather hapless.

Now, he looked – _dangerous._ His façade of silk and satin had fallen away to reveal cold marble and razor-sharp steel. “No,” said Dirk, voice as calm as a frozen pond. “I don’t think you understand. You can’t leave. I need you. You’re mine.”

“I-I… Dirk, what are you talking about? What- what is this?”

“This is me, telling you that I’m not going to let you leave.”

Todd barked a startled laugh. “And how exactly are you going to do that?”

Dirk gave him a small smile which chilled Todd to his very spine. “Oh, you really shouldn’t have said that, my dear. I learnt a lot during my time at Blackwing.” In a flash, Dirk had pinned him against the wall by his throat. Todd let out a choked gasp, hands scrabbling for purchase, and promptly Dirk released his throat and spun him around, pulling his arms behind his back and pressing his cheek against the wall. “You’re not going to leave me,” Dirk whispered in Todd’s ear. “And I’m not just saying that because you’re part of the universe’s plan.” He shifted closer, and Todd felt something press insistently against his arse. A pistol? A knife?

“Mine,” Dirk breathed against his neck, and that’s when Todd realised the thing pressing against him wasn’t a gun, or any other sort of weapon. He was disgusted at himself to find a frisson of not only horror, but also lust shiver down his spine. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t found Dirk attractive, but he had only ever considered himself ‘bicurious’, as much as the term irritated him. He’d fooled around with a member of his band once, nothing too serious, just jerking each other off and that was it. He didn’t think he’d actually…

“Get off me,” said Todd, but even to his own ears his voice seemed lacking in conviction. “You fucking pervert.”

“Oh, my darling, you haven’t seen anything yet.” He kicked open Todd’s legs, and Todd gasped, using his palms to brace himself against the wall.

“I don’t understand,” said Todd. “Where has this side of you come from, where –”

“We all have different sides. Don’t you? The bellboy, the loving brother, the lying charlatan who –”

“Shut up!” screamed Todd, thrashing against him, but Dirk held him tight, the muscles of his arms as hard as steel. His hands went to the waistband of Todd’s jeans, pulling them off with startling efficiency. Todd heard the sound of Dirk’s own belt being unbuckled, and he tensed.

“Oh, my darling, I’m not going to hurt you.” His fingertips trailed down Todd’s hips, and he shivered. “I take very good care of my possessions.”

“I’m not your – _ah!”_ Todd cried out as Dirk reached around and gave a slow pump to his semi-erect cock. “ _Fuck,”_ he said as Dirk’s hand coaxed him to full hardness, pressing kisses against the back of his neck. “If you’re going to fuck me,” he said through gritted teeth, “at least have the decency to do it on a bed.”

“Oh, no,” purred Dirk. “This isn’t supposed to be easy for you. You threatened to leave me.”

“I’m not going to be fucked against a wall –”

“My darling, you have no choice.”

“What, you’re going to rape me?” spat out Todd.

Dirk hummed against him, stroking Todd’s cock again. He gasped, hips bucking against the wall. “Don’t lie. You’re desperate for me.”

“I hate you,” whimpered Todd. “I fucking hate you –”

Dirk fished around in his blazer pockets, pulling out a packet of lube and ripping it open with his teeth. “You hate me, and yet you ache for me,” said Dirk as he applied it liberally to his cock, and then to Todd’s opening. Todd made an incoherent noise as Dirk’s cool, slick fingers breached him. Todd’s whole body jerked, hips canting forward again to try and rub himself against the wall for a little bit of relief.

“See?” purred Dirk, evident relish in his voice. “You’re like a bitch in heat.”

“No, I’m not, I’m n—” Todd whimpered as Dirk removed his fingers, only for him to let out a desperate moan as the head of Dirk’s cock brushed over his taint. Dirk’s hand went to his throat again, this time loose and almost tender. Todd could feel an electric pulsing under his skin, under every _fucking_ inch of his skin, and he couldn’t stand it anymore – “Please,” he said quietly. “Please.”

“Please what?” Dirk growled in his ear, and he shivered.

“F-F –” Todd paused, swallowed. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Good boy,” said Dirk, and Todd subconsciously preened under his praise, pushing against him ever so slightly. Finally – _finally –_ Dirk thrust into him, and Todd let out a high keening noise, head falling backwards.

Dirk’s hand tightened slightly around his throat. “You’re so gorgeous,” he murmured, his soft words contrasting sharply with the hard, almost brutal motions of his hips. “My gorgeous boy. Mine.”

Todd let out a high-pitched moan as Dirk hit his prostate, his hands pressed so hard against the wall he knew the joints on his fingers would have angry red rings around them for hours. “Yours,” he sobbed. “I’m yours.”

“There we go,” cooed Dirk. “I knew you’d understand.” He gave him a particularly vicious thrust, and Todd let out one short scream. “Too much, babyboy?”

“No,” said Todd, voice saturated with lust. “More. More.”

“My little whore.” Now Dirk pressed against Todd’s throat hard, his other arm a vice-grip around his waist, and Dirk released his seed into him with a groan as Todd was gasping for air. He let go, and Todd stumbled slightly against the wall, pressing against it for support. Dirk couldn’t help but notice that Todd was still hard and dripping slightly, and before he could second-guess himself, he was on his knees. Todd kept on making those delicious noises he was so good at as Dirk laved his tongue along Todd’s shaft, before sucking him into his mouth.

Todd didn’t last long, already over-stimulated, and Dirk pulled off just as he was about to come, pumping his shaft and letting his release splatter over the wooden floor.

Dirk looked up at him with a smirk. “You should clean up your mess.”

“What?” croaked Todd, still half-delirious.

“Clean up,” repeated Dirk, a dangerous bite in his voice. “On your knees. Lick it up.”

Before, Todd would have refused. But now, thoroughly fucked and thoroughly under his thrall, he obeyed.

Dirk threaded his fingers through Todd’s hair. “My lovely little Todd.”

Todd swallowed, looking up at him with a sudden steel in his eyes. “Don’t think that all because I’m staying, and all because of this, you can boss me around.”

“Of course, dear.” 


End file.
